Exactly Where I'm Supposed To Be
by hayleyxbieberx
Summary: Mitchie's summer was everything she wanted it to be. A chance to sing in front of a large audience, finding who she is, and getting a best friend. But she didn't get one thing..him. Will she ever? The story is coming along, slowly, but read and review!
1. Chapter One:Hearts Can Skip Beats

"Exactly Where I'm Supposed to Be" is a run off of Camp Rock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters(what would I give for Joe Jonas? 3)

Warning: Mature Content, tis all I have to say.

**This is in Mitchie's point of view, after Final Jam. She's in her cabin packing up.**

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason I am singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you-"_

_Words are the most powerful thing in the world. And when Shane Gray, pop star of today, wrote that for me, I was captured in his grasp immediately. And here it is, the end of camp, and I'm already in love with him. Packing up is the hardest part because I'm leaving the place where I met the real Shane Gray, found my best friend, and realized that being who I am is enough. The best summer of my life? I think so._

_The screen door to my cabin slowly opened and in walks Shane Gray. My heart's pounding out of my chest and I'm afraid he hears it. He scans the room and then looks up at me._

"_So…canoe ride?"_

_I giggle as he walks over to me with his gorgeous smile and takes my hand and we run to the dock, shove the canoe in the water, and jump in. I start paddling to get in the middle of the lake, so I can have the privacy I want with him. After all, he just very well could be mine._

"_So. What have you learned this summer, Mitchie?" He spoke my name, and my heart skipped a beat._

"_Well, I guess the main thing I learned is that I don't have to lie for somebody to like me, but I also learned not to believe everything you read in the magazines," and that was the truth. _

"_That's just the answer I was looking for." He smiled at me, paddling and then looked out at the sunset._

_I decided to return his question. "What about you, Shane Gray? What have you learned?" I smiled and bit my lip, hesitant for his answer._

"_To be honest, I learned that keeping up an image can be tiring. And that, there is someone for everybody." He smiled, and paddled. My heart yet again, skipped a beat. My bravery was coming out of me with another question._

"_And who is this someone, Shane?" Our eyes met instantly._

"_It's this girl, who has the voice of an angel, the smile of sunshine, and the laugh that calms my soul."_

"_Who, Shayne?" I got nervous. I bit my lip._

"_It's you, Mitchie."_


	2. Chapter Two:Oh, It is Love

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome feedback. So many users have added me to thier authoralerts and favorite authors and "Exactly Where I'm Supposed to Be" to thier favorite story! Well, as you may know thier are two other male characters in CAMP ROCK by the names of Nate and Jason. The 10th reviewer will be Nick Jonas's lover(Nate) and the 15th will be Kevin Jonas's lover(Jason). Thanks so much! I am going to continue the story. Keep it up fanfiction! Much love.**

**Disclaimer:Grr, I don't own. Goddang it! haha.**

**Warning: Mature Content. 'tis all I have to say.**

**Mitchie's POV continued.**

"What?" I couldn't believe I was even able to say that. I was at a lose for words. Shane Gray wants me. Me, Mitchie Torres. Of all people, and he chose me. Why? I couldn't speak to ask. I was knocked breathless, and it felt so right.

"Mitchie, from the moment I heard your voice, I just knew. You are well, the one." He stared at me and I felt like the butterflies in my stomach were increasing.

"Shane, I don't know what to say, except, well, I think I feel the same way." Right answer.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Mitchie." He breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly.

"Well, now that I've told you how I felt, can I ask you a question?" Oh God, my stomach.

"Yeah. You can ask me anything." His eyes sparkled with the reflection of the water as we continued to paddle to the middle of the lake.

He laughed. "Well, I kind of-want you." My eyes widened.

"Wait-you want me?"

He smiled, "Yes, and I was wondering if-you'd be my girlfriend."I stared with my mouth slightly open. I felt some drool running down my chin.

"Shane Louis Gray, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I threw the paddle into the water and went after him. I got on top of him and kissed him deeply. Oh God, his lips were so soft. They were the lips of an angel. And they were all mine.

**A/N:Haha, I'm leaving you hanging. Whatcha think? How far should they go? R&R! 33**


	3. Chapter Three:Feeling Hot

**Ahh, you guys rock! Chapter 1&2 need more feedback! Spread the loveee.**

**I decided to write chapter 3 in author pov. more detailed. keep reading and loving it!**

**oh, and i gave in to one person for Nate's lover. Her name is Kelly and she'll be appearing later in the storyyy. So Jason's lover is still open! 10th reviewer gets him! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.(i love joe jonas)**

**WARNING:Smitchie PDA. Mature content. Language, sexual content. you know, the hot stuff. ;)**

Mitchie's body was heavily pressed up on Shane's. His lungs were filled with her perfume and his mouth with her tongue. She continued to kiss him deeply adding little dips with her tongue as she toyed with him. She felt something raise up against her lower leg; and noticed Shane was getting extreamly happy.

"Shane Louis Gray. You're a bastard." She giggled, continuing her kisses as he tried to speak.

"I can't help it when you make me so hot, Mitchie." He flipped her over and got on top of her. He kissed her even deeper than before; his tongue sweating from the heat.

"Shane-we need to move to my cabin. We will fall out of the canoe from moving so much." Mitchie kissed him again.

"Okay, Mitchieboo." He lifted her up and jumped in the water. She screamed, playfully. When she surfaced, she splashed him in the face.

"SHANE YOU GOOFBALL!" She laughed, swimming to the shore.

"Hey, you know you liked it." He swam up behind her and carried her out of the water. She kissed him; holding onto him. He walked up the stairs to her cabin, and put her down. She immediatly turned around and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a very deep kiss. Thier mouths continued to open as Shane pushed the screen door open and pushed Mitchie onto the bed. They were both soaking wet, but the body heat made them both horny as anything. Shane kissed her even deeper.

"Oh God, Shane. Touch me. I want you on me, right now. Just touch me, Shane." She pleaded with pleasurable mercy. He did just that.

Continuing to kiss her even deeper, her slid his hand up her shirt and squessed her left boob. She moaned. He kept his right hand on her face, continuing to please his girlfriend by squezzing it even harder. She moaned even louder and threw her hands at his back, sratching him from the pleasure. They kissed even deeper, but suddenly stopped when they heard two people laughing like hyeanas.

Shane looked up and saw his best friend Nate and Mitchie's best friend Caitlyn staring at them laughing like crazy.

Between his breathless laughing, Nate emerged with a snide comment, "Oooh, Shaneybear, looks like you decided to grow up!"

Mitchie got up and went over to Nate and slapped him across the face.

"Hey! Bitch, that hurt. Now I gotta big booboo." He pootched his lip and gave her puppydog eyes.

"You deserved it you little weasel! Thanks for knocking!"

"Calm down, Mitchie. We won't interrupt your amazing sex life again." Caitlyn laughed and patted her friend's shoulder and escorted Nate out the door. Mitchie turned back to face Shane.

"I hate my life." She laughed.

He laughed in return. "Well, I love being in it. Come on, let's find your mom and see what's the deal."

"Alrighty." They walked out of her cabin, hand in hand.

**A/N: wooo, fun fun fun. you got your smitchie. trust me, it gets more detailed :) ahahaha. reviewsss. should they go farther? let me knowww! xoxo**


	4. Chapter Four:Tears of A Goodbye

**Hay alll3**

**r&r :D**

**Disclaimer: I can't say it D;**

**Warning:Language. I don't think there's anything sexual, but I'll heed a warning just in case. Mature Content.**

**Author P.O.V.**

Mitchie and Shane walked to the kitchen and came in to find Mitchie's mom fevershily packing up various kitchen utensils and pottery.

"Mom, you look like you are about to kill someone!"

Connie looked up with wide eyes at her daughter. She laughed.

"Oh, Mitchie, I'm just so busy. I have to make sure I don't forget anything."

Mitchie smiled and looked at Shane.

"Well, uhm, I guess I'll meet you by the truck in about 20 minutes."

"Okay honey. I'll try my best." Connie scurried away to another part of the kitchen as Mitchie and Shane made an exit.

They began walking toward the dock to where they had thier first conversation, still hand in hand.

Shane looked up. "This place is full of some really awesome memories."

Mitchie sighed, saying, "Yeah. It's beautiful. I am really going to miss it."

She began to tear up a little, knowing this might be the last time she'd ever have one on one time with Shane. Shane noticed that her cheeks were turning red and her eyes were getting puffy. He lifted her face with his hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Memories last forever, Mitchie. And it's impossible to forget this place, because of how much better you made it."

Mitchie began crying. Shane took her into his arms and held her tight.

"I know, baby. I don't know why the hell camp has to be over with." He pulled her from him and held her arms.

"But I will still be with you as much as you want."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate, better than the other ones they shared, because she felt it all in this one. She felt...love.

**And now, I leave you hanging for a week. hahahah. won't be back til july 26th!**

**BYE!33**


	5. Chapter Five:Saying Goodbye

Hi guys! Courteney will be playing Kevin Jonas' love interest. The 25th reviewer will be featured in my story, so keep those reviews coming! Much love, miss ya'll! Hayleygraygubler FTW spencer reid.

Mitchie cried as she buckled her seat belt and looked out her open window. Shane stood there and held her hand and wiped the tears from her face.

"This isn't fair, Shane! I barely got anytime with you this summer, and now I have to leave! When will we see each other again?" She cried.

Shane saw his beloved girlfriend struggling emotionally, and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I promise, we will see each other again very soon! Don't cry, Mitchie. I'm always a phone call away. And when Connect Three finished up our tour, the first thing I will do is come see you. I love you, Mitchie. I always have."

"I love you too, Shane Gray. Promise me…forever."

"I promise."

And with that, Connie revved up the engine to their humongous truck and drove off. Mitchie couldn't stop crying.

Shane stared off as the truck disappeared into the sunrise. Everything seemed empty now.

Jason walked up to Shane. "Hey brother, got me a birdhouse!" Jason noticed Shane wasn't paying attention. "Hey, what's wrong bro?"

"It's just…I know I'm going to feel different without Mitchie next to me 24/7," he complained, almost crying.

Jason put his arm around Shane. "Aw, it's gonna be okay, bro. Look, I'm not with Courteney 24/7 and Nate isn't with Kelly 24/7 either. We will help you comply. It's alright, bro." He hugged his brother and walked over to a bunch of girls asking for autographs.

"_No,"_ he thought to himself, _"it won't be alright."_

I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK.

Haha, reviews please! But no mean-ness or I will report you! :3


End file.
